The Only One Regret
by Nue Uzumaki
Summary: Kematian Hinata di akhir Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 meninggalkan penyesalan terbesar dalam hidup Naruto. Begitu besar hingga Naruto tak lagi mempedulikan impiannya menjadi seorang Hokage. Bagaimana jadinya jika ia berpikir untuk menghidupkan Hinata kembali menggunakan Kuchiyose Edo Tensei?/Warn Inside/NaruHina/Chap 2 Update/RnR, please/
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto **Masashi Kishimoto

**Story © **Original by Nue Uzumaki

**.**

**.**

**Warning :** OOC, Typo(s)-saya harap tidak ada-, Death Chara, Don't Like Don't Read.

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, little bit Action

**.**

**Don't be Siders, Please! **(Silent Readers)

**-Karna Reviewmu sangat berarti bagi Author ini-**

**.**

**.**

**-THE ONLY ONE REGRET-**

**(T.O.O.R)**

**.**

* * *

**Prolog**

Perang Dunia Shinobi ke- 4 memang sudah berakhir dengan terbunuhnya sang pencetus perang tersebut, Obito. Sayang, tak ada informasi apapun yang bisa di dapat dari penjahat no. 1 dunia shinobi itu. Apa Naruto yang membunuhnya?

Dia memang ambil bagian dalam penyebab kematian Obito, tapi Obito mati karena ulahnya sendiri. Pohon raksasa yang dia bangkitkan lepas kendali dan membunuh sekitar setengah dari aliansi shinobi yang tersisa serta melenyapkan tubuh Obito sendiri. Hinata merupakan salah satu korban amukkan pohon dari proyek **Tsuki no Me** itu.

Madara yang sudah melawan Hokage pertama dan ribuan aliansi shinobi pun dengan sukarela membiarkan tubuh edo tensei-nya di segel. Keinginan Madara hanyalah untuk mengalahkan Hashirama, tapi sang Hokage pertama itu masih saja tetap unggul di pertarungan besar ke-dua antara dua mantan petinggi Konoha itu. Madara sudah mengeti perbedaan kekuatannya dengan milik Hashirama, tak ada kesempatannya untuk menang, dia memutuskan untuk menyerah. Toh, rencana utamanya untuk mengaktifkan _Genjutsu tak terbatas_ itu pun sudah hancur total.

.

Naruto masih menahan tubuh Hinata yang terbaring lemah di tanah. Tubuh mereka berdua sudah kotor karena tanah dan keringat. Tatapan prihatin di tunjukkan teman-teman dan para shinobi aliansi yang mengelilingi mereka berdua. Sakura dan Tsunade masih tetap berusaha sekuat tenaga mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan jutsu medis milik mereka untuk setidaknya membuat Hinata bertahan lebih lama.

"Hinata-chan, bertahanlah, jangan tinggalkan aku, ku mohon!", ucap Naruto. Muka yang di hiasi enam garis tanda lahir mirip rubah itu tak hanya basah karena keringat tapi juga air mata yang menetes dari mata saphyre biru langitnya. Hinata tidak mampu menjawab, tubuhnya benar-benar kehabisan chakra. Resiko seorang shinobi yang kehabisan total seluruh chakra nya adalah kematian. Tapi Hinata tidak menyerah begitu saja, meskipun ia tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuh bahkan satu jari pun, tapi setidaknya dia masih ingin membuka matanya untuk menatap mata Naruto, orang yang tak pernah hilang dari ingatan Hinata, seakan sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi nya untuk memperhatikan tingkah bocah laki-laki itu.

"M-m-ma...", Hinata masih berusaha mengucapkan kata-kata yang mungkin menjadi kata terakhirnya untuk orang yang dia cintai. Air mata Naruto semakin deras melihat perempuan yang selalu berjuang selama hidupnya, mirip dengan Naruto, sedang menanti detik-detik perpisahan dalam pelukkannya. Sakura mulai menangis, ia tahu betul tak ada lagi yang dapat ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Hinata, bahkan Tsunade yang merupakan ninja medis terkuat pun tak dapat berbuat banyak.

"M-ma-af, N-na-n-naru-to-k-kun", ucap Hinata yang terdengar sangat kesulitan walau hanya untuk mengucapakan kalimat sederhana itu. Tubuh Hinata yang sudah tak kuat lagi menahan keinginan si empunya tubuh untuk bertahan sedikit lebih lama itu pun mulai menunjukkan reaksi. "Uhuk uhuk", darah segar mengalir di sisi kanan bibir Hinata. Tak hanya kehabisan chakra, sepertinya amukkan si pohon juga menyebabkan Hinata terluka dalam.

Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya, dia masih tak percaya, tak ingin percaya jika ini saat-saat terakhir orang yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya itu. "Sudahlah Hinata, jangan bicara lagi, kau harus istirahat", Naruto memohon. Hinata menatap lirih Naruto, dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Naruto, dia selalu ingin bersamanya, impiannya untuk berjalan berdampingan dengan Uzumaki itu pun belum tercapai.

"A-a-aku s-sla-lu m-men-ci-cintai-mu", ucap Hinata sambil berusaha memberikan senyum meskipun keadaannya sudah sangat memprihatinkan. Meskipun kematian sudah begitu dekat, tak ada hal lain yang lebih penting bagi Hinata selain menyampaikan perasaan yang telah lama ia rasakan itu kepada Naruto, walau ini bukan hal yang pertama kali Hinata lakukan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata-chan, kaulah satu-satunya yang selalu memperhatikan aku, kaulah yang selalu ada di dekatku, kaulah yang selalu bersamaku. Jadi tetaplah seperti itu, jangan tinggalkan aku, Hinata-chan", Naruto mengakui perasaannya. Hinata yang mendengar pernyataan Naruto merasa benar-benar lega, terasa tak ada lagi beban, kini ia siap untuk pergi tanpa penyesalan.

Secara perlahan mata Hinata mulai tertutup, suara-suara yang memanggil namanya mulai hampir tak terdengar. Suara Naruto pun sudah tak terdengar lagi dan kini Hinata sudah menutup usia.

"Hinata-Hinata", panggil Naruto sambil berusaha mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata. Tak ada jawaban. Beberapa tangisan cukup keras terdengar di sekeliling. Naruto tau apa yang terjadi tapi ia masih tak mau menerimanya. Tatapan mata biru saphyre itu mulai kehilangan cahaya, tatapan kosong karena kehilangan. Air mata mengalir begitu saja tanpa di iringi isakkan sama sekali, menandakan betapa hancurnya perasaan Naruto. "Hinata", lirihnya seraya memeluk erat tubuh dingin Hinata.

.

.

* * *

**~The Only One Regret~**

.

.

"HINATAAAAA!", teriak Naruto tiba-tiba terbangun dari dunia mimpi buruknya.

Belakangan ini dia tak bisa tidur pulas, sudah seperti ini sejak insiden menyedihkan yang terjadi di akhir Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 itu. Kondisi fisik Naruto terlihat sangat kacau. Mata biru langit yang selalu memancarkan cahaya semangat itu kini tak ada lagi pancaran cahaya, hanya ada tatapan sedih dan penyesalan.

Begitu besar penderitaan yang dia alami setelah sepeninggalnya Hinata. Sebenarnya dia sudah terbiasa mengalami penderitaan dalam hidupnya, bagai penderitaan adalah kehidupan sehari-hari baginya. Namun kegagalan dia melindungi Hinata merupakan penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupnya, meninggalkan beban yang begitu berat bahkan untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tubuhnya terbaring. Tubuh muda yang tadinya terlihat kekar dan sehat itu kini terlihat begitu lemah. Naruto berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Ia menatap cermin, meratapi satu-satunya kegagalan terbesar yang membuatnya kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidup, orang yang selalu berada di sisinya.

Tetesan air mata mulai mengalir perlahan di wajah tampan si Uzumaki muda itu. Dadanya mulai terasa sakit lagi, bukan karena luka fisik tapi luka hati karena kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Dia pun membuka perlahan baju hitam oranye favoritnya itu tanpa membuka celana hitam miliknya. Memperlihatkan dada bidang dan perut sixpack pertanda dia memang sangat suka melatih tubuhnya itu. Dia tak berniat mandi, hanya ingin membasuh tubuhnya karena dia harus menghadiri sebuah acara yang sangat penting hari ini, upacara pemakaman keluarga Hyuuga.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto menyelesaikan aktifitas paginya. Kini dia sudah keluar dari apartemen kecil itu. Menyusuri jalanan desa Konoha yang tentu saja sudah sangat hafal dan tercetak dalam pikirannya. Menuju lokasi pemakaman keluarga Hyuuga yang terpisah dari para korban perang lainnya.

.

.

Terlihat beberapa sahabat Naruto, anggota _**Konoha no jūichinin (Konoha 11) **_yang tersisa_**,**_sudah datang karena upacara pemakaman sudah mau di mulai. Berjejer dua buah peti dengan dua buah nama di masing-masing peti tersebut. Disana tertulis _**'Hyuuga Neji'**_ dan tentu saja _**'Hyuuga Hinata'**__._

Beberapa pelayat terlihat sangat sedih, termasuk sahabat-sahabat terdekat Hinata, tak terkecuali Naruto yang kini sudah hadir di sana. Tatapan beberapa orang tertuju pada Naruto, mereka tau siapa yang paling merasa kehilangan atas kematian seorang Hyuuga Hinata dan tak hanya itu, dia juga kehilangan salah satu sahabat dekatnya, Neji. Entah bagaimana nasib keterusan dari keturunan Hyuuga yang telah kehilangan sang Heiress Hyuuga itu.

.

Tak berapa lama, kedua peti itu mulai diturunkan ke dalam liang kubur yang hanya memiliki satu lubang lebar. Isakkan mulai terdengar dari para kerabat yang menghadiri upacara pemakaman itu. Namun tak terdengar isakkan maupun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sang Uzumaki muda itu, yang ada hanya tatapan kesedihan. Tapi mulutnya tak terlihat diam, dia seperti menggumamkan sesuatu yang terlalu sulit didengar karena ia hampir tak bersuara.

'Gomen Hinata-chan, Gomen Hinata-chan, aku tak bisa melindungimu', seperti itulah penyesalan yang ia gumamkan berulang-ulang.

Lubang yang tadinya terbuka, kini secara perlahan ditutupi butiran-butiran tanah, mengubur dua peti bersaudara itu. Sakura yang juga terlihat ada disana sudah menangis sedari tadi, tapi Naruto-lah yang benar-benar ia khawatirkan sekarang.

Jelas sekali Naruto benar-benar terpukul karena meninggalnya Hinata, sebab Naruto selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa melindungi Hinata. Pernyataan cinta yang kedua kali itu pasti memiliki beban berat tersendiri di pundak Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin ada yang tak sedih melihat kematian orang yang tulus mencintaimu mati di depan matamu sendiri setelah mengungkapkan perasaan suci untuk kesekian kalinya?

Tiba-tiba Naruto beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri, meskipun upacara pemakaman belum sepenuhnya selesai. Teman-teman-nya hanya bisa melihat punggung Naruto yang terlihat semakin menjauh. Tak ada yang mau mengejarnya, mereka berpikir untuk membiarkan Naruto sendiri untuk saat ini, memberikan dia kesempatan untuk berpikir. Berbeda pemikiran dengan yang lain, dua sahabat terdekat Naruto ini terlihat sangat ingin mengejar si Uzumaki yang tengah menjauh itu. "Ayo Sasuke-kun", ajak Sakura yang di balas anggukkan tanda setuju dari Sasuke.

.

.

Merasa perutnya kosong belum terisi sejak pagi, Naruto mampir ke kedai ramen favoritnya. Ichiraku Ramen, itu yang tertulis di papan depan kedai yang terlihat mungil itu. "Ohayou jii-san, tolong 1 mangkuk ramen-nya", sapa Naruto tanpa semangat seraya memesan makanan kesukaannya itu. "Baiklah. Tapi kau kenapa lesu sekali, tak biasanya?", tanya si pemilik kedai bernama _Teuchi_ itu. Setiap orang yang mengenal baik sifat Naruto pasti merasa heran karena dia seperti kehilangan sifat alaminya, selalu riang dan bersemangat. "Tak apa, cepatlah jii-san", pinta Naruto. Tak lama kemudian sebuah mangkuk cukup besar sudah terisi ramen pesanan Naruto. "Ini pesananmu", ujar Teuchi sambil memberikan mangkuk itu.

Melihat sikap Naruto yang agak berbeda membuat Teuchi tak ingin banyak bertanya tapi keadaan ini membuatnya merasa canggung terhadap pelanggan setia no. 1 –nya itu. Tak suka dengan suasana itu membuat Teuchi berpikir untuk mencari topik pembicaraan agar suasana menjadi agak cair. Meskipun dia tak tau apa penyebab Naruto seperti itu, dengan tidak sengaja dia mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh yang membuat Naruto makin tak suka berlama-lama disana.

"Kenapa kau sendirian? Sekali-kali ajaklah pacarmu kesini! Hahaha...", ucap Teuchi di iringi tawa. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut –yang entah kenapa membuat dadanya terasa sesak –menghentikan aktifitas makannya. Dia berdiri karna tak berniat menghabiskan makanan itu, mengucapkan terima kasih, menaruh uang secukupnya, dan meninggalkan Ichiraku begitu saja.

"Eh, apa aku salah bicara?", tanya Teuchi pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan cantik muncul dari belakang –sepertinya dapur, dan mengatakan sesuatu. "Tou-san apa aku harus membunuhmu agar kau menyesali pertanyaan bodohmu tadi", ucap si perempuan itu sadis. Teuchi yang mendengarnya hanya bisa berkeringat dingin, melihat anak perempuan kesayangannya sedang mengacungkan pisau kearah wajah _innocent_ ayahnya sendiri.

.

.

"Selamat ya Naruto", kata-kata itu terus terdengar dari sepanjang jalan desa Konoha. "Selamat ya Rokudaime-sama", ucap beberapa di antaranya. Yap, atas jasa besar Naruto yang berhasil memenangkan pihak Aliansi Shinobi dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 melawan Obito dan sekutunya Madara, telah di putuskan jika Naruto akan di angkat menjadi Hokage ke-6, Rokudaime Hokage. Meskipun upacara pengangkatan Hokage baru akan berlangsung sekitar seminggu lagi, para penduduk sudah memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Hokage itu.

Tanpa sadar Naruto sudah sampai di gerbang besar Konoha yang di atasnya kini terpampang besar tulisan 'Terima Kasih Aliansi Shinobi'. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Orang-orang merasa senang atas kemenangan besar ini, tapi tidak dengan dirinya yang malah terlihat begitu terpuruk. Ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk dan istirahat di sekitar gerbang besar itu setelah lelah berkeliling.

.

.

"Naruto!", panggil Sakura yang sepertinya sedikit terengah-engah. Naruto pun hanya mengalihkan pandangan kepada sahabat dekatnya itu tanpa menjawab. "Aku dan Sasuke-kun sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau disini. Kenapa tadi kau pergi?", Sakura menahan kalimatnya untuk mengambil nafas. "Upacara pemakamannya saja belum selesai. Setidaknya tetaplah disana untuk menghormati kematian Hinata dan Neji", ujar Sakura.

"Dasar kau ini", ucap Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di samping Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura-chan, Sasuke, aku tak tahan berlama-lama disana", ucap Naruto seraya menunduk.

"Aku tau kau sangat merasa kehilangan Hinata, tapi jangan terus salahkan dirimu, Naruto". Sakura mencoba menasihati Naruto, sayang yang dinasihati terlihat tak peduli dengan ucapan Sakura tadi. Sebesar itukah rasa bersalah Naruto sehingga dia tak mau berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri?

"Kemana dirimu yang biasanya bersemangat, kembalilah seperti biasa, Naruto!", teriak Sakura seraya mencengkram kuat kedua bahu Naruto. Sasuke terlihat tak suka dengan sikap Sakura yang memaksakan kehendaknya pada Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke sangat mengerti perasaan Naruto yang sangat menderita karena kehilangan seseorang yang di sayangi, sama seperti dirinya yang merasakan kehilangan atas kematian seorang kakak tercinta, Uciha Itachi.

"Andai kita berhasil mendapatkan mata Rinnegan dari si brengsek Obito itu, menghidupkan Hinata kembali itu perkara mudah", ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke terlihat kaget, begitu pula dengan Sakura. Mereka pun menatap Uciha itu dengan tatapan heran namun tertarik. "Bukankah kita juga bisa menggunakan kekuatan mata itu untuk membangkitkan beberapa orang penting yang menjadi korban perang", tambah Sasuke.

"**G****ē****do : Rinne Tensei no Jutsu**, kah?", ucap Naruto. "Hn", jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tapi Rinnegan ikut lenyap bersama dengan tubuh Obito, jadi itu sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bukan?", bantah Sakura.

Naruto yang merasa perkataan Sakura memang benar tak bisa lagi berkata-kata dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya, frustrasi. "Adakah cara lain?", tanyanya pelan.

"Banyak orang yang membantu dan menjadi musuh kita dalam peperangan, Dobe.", jawab Sasuke yang mengarah pada jawaban. "Sebagian adalah orang yang sudah pernah mati, bukan?", ujar Sasuke masih berteka-teki. Naruto masih bingung dengan apa yang coba Sasuke katakan.

"Bukankah mereka bangkit dari kematian?", tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan-jangan kau berpikir untuk-". Ucapan Sakura terpotong karena ia merasa Naruto telah bangkit dari duduknya. "Naruto, jangan lakukan itu, itu jutsu terlarang!", pinta Sakura

"Maaf, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, aku ingin kembali ke apartemen", ujar Naruto yang kini sudah mulai melompati beberapa bangunan dengan terburu-buru.

"Naruto!", teriak Sakura mencoba menghentikan Naruto. "Sasuke-kun Baka, yang bisa melakukan jutsu itu saat ini hanya Orochimaru, bagaimana kalau Naruto dalam bahaya?!", Sakura berteriak pelan seraya memaki si Uciha.

"Tenang saja", jawab Sasuke singkat sambil tersenyum lembut. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bisa ber-blushing ria.

"Kalau gitu, aku percayakan masalah ini padamu, Sasuke-kun", ujar Sakura dan di balas dengan anggukkan Sasuke.

.

.

'Menggunakan Edo Tensei untuk menghidupkan Hinata-chan?', pikir Naruto yang kini telah berada di dalam apartemennya. Meskipun besar keinginan Naruto untuk menghidupkan Hinata kembali tapi ia harus berpikir berulang kali akan resiko dari perbuatannya, bagaimana pun itu adalah jutsu terlarang yang di turunkan _Nidaime Hokage_. Bukannya ia takut ketahuan dan gagal menjadi Hokage, tapi ia lebih takut jika nantinya Hinata tak dapat menerima keputusan sepihak dari Naruto ini.

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Hinata-chan", ucapnya penuh tekad. "Sekarang aku harus bersiap, malam ini juga aku akan pergi ke persembunyian Orochimaru, hanya dia yang bisa membantuku".

.

Skip Time

.

Kini Naruto sedang berdiri, bersembunyi di balik pohon dekat pintu gerbang Konoha. Tak ada cara lain selain menyelinap keluar tanpa ketahuan para penjaga karena tentu saja ia tak bisa meminta izin keluar untuk bertemu Orochimaru, sudah pasti.

*SPLASH*

Tak sulit bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto untuk menyelinap keluar mengingat kini ia memiliki kecepatan gerak tubuh di luar cakupan logika. Dengan Sannin mode ataupun Kyuubi mode, pun keduanya sama-sama memiliki kecepatan pergerakkan yang luar biasa.

Kini ia sudah dalam perjalanan untuk menemui seseorang yang begitu berarti bagi hidupnya. Mungkin akan banyak rintangan tapi tak akan terlalu sulit bagi seseorang yang pernah menyelamatkan dunia dengan kekuatan yang mungkin sudah tak lagi tertandingi.

"Tunggu Naruto", panggil seseorang tiba-tiba. Naruto yang merasa namanya di panggil menengok kearah suara.

"Sasuke?", Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan sinis. "Bakayaro, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Posisimu saat ini masih dalam pengawasan Anbu. Bagaimana kalau mereka curiga?".

Ya, aneh memang jika Sasuke kembali ke Konoha mengingat statusnya yang pernah menjadi ninja pelarian bahkan pernah membunuh calon Hokage, Danzou. Atas permintaan Naruto dan mengingat jasanya yang ikut ambil bagian dalam peperangan membuat Godaime Hokage memberikan beberapa persyaratan agar Sasuke dapat tinggal kembali di Konoha, salah satunya adalah di awasi penuh oleh Anbu elit Konoha dan juga si calon Rokudaime.

"Bukankah lebih aneh jika seorang calon Hokage mengendap-endap pergi keluar desa sebelum peresmian statusnya?", tanya Sasuke. "Ciiiih", balas Naruto seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tak bisa mengijinkanmu pergi Naruto", kata Sasuke seraya menatap mata biru saphyre Naruto.

"Jangan asal bicara kau Teme. Ini juga merupakan ide-mu ingat?", ujar Naruto dengan nada suara tinggi. "Lagipula kau tak akan bisa menghentikan aku, Sasuke!", tambahnya.

"Kau ini meremehkan aku ya", balas Sasuke seraya menggelengkan wajahnya. "Tapi bukan itu maksudku", Sasuke menyanggah.

Naruto meninggikan setengah alisnya pertanda tak mengerti.

"Setidaknya aku akan menemanimu, Dobe"

.

.

To be continued

.

* * *

Bagaimana fict-ku? Semoga menarik ya? Maaf jika saya ada salah dlm menggunakan istilah" dalam dunia Naruto, klo ada yg salah kasih tau yah.. ^^

Juga, klo cerita akhir perangnya terasa agak maksa, gomen ya. Cuma itu ide yang ada di pikiran saya.

Beberapa arti kata (buat yg ga paham):

_**Konoha no jūichinin (Konoha 11) : **__terdiri dari anggota Rokkie Nine (9), seangkatan Naruto ditambah 1 team Rock Lee sehingga berjumlah 12 orang, tapi minus Sasuke yg meninggalkan Konoha waktu itu. (Naru,Saku,Ino,Shika,Cho,Kiba,Hinata,Shino,RockLee ,Tenten dan Neji)._

_**Tsuki no Me (Rencana Mata Bulan) : **__rencana Madara untuk mengendalikan seluruh kehidupan di muka bumi menggunakan gentujsu tak terbatas dengan bantuan Obito yang menjadi Jinchuuriki Juubi._

_**G**__**ē**__**do : Rinne Tensei no Jutsu : **__Jutsu untuk mengendalikan antara hidup dan kematian seorang individu. Pernah di gunakan Nagato saat invasi Pain__**.**_

_**Kuchiyose Edo Tensei :**__ Jutsu terlarang warisan Hokage kedua yang memungkinkan untuk membangkitkan seseorang yang telah mati dengan keistimewaan tubuh abadi dan chakra tanpa batas, tapi jutsu ini membutuhkan DNA orang yg ingin dibangkitkan dan juga seorang tumbal._

Itu aja, ga ada yg ketinggalan kan?

Oh iya, utk fict saya yg berjudul -**Life, Just for Love- **akan sedikit tertunda, tapi akan saya usahakan update secepatnya.

So, akhir kata, Arigatou para readers dan silahkan Review –karna review anda adalah semangat saya utk melanjutkan fict ini. **Jaa ne~~**

.

**Nue Uzumaki** *pofft*


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto **Masashi Kishimoto

**Story © **Original by **N**ue **U**zumaki

**.**

**Warning :** OOC,Typo(s)?, Death Chara, DLDR!

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, little bit Action.

**.**

**Don't be Siders, Please! **(Silent Readers)

**-Karna Reviewmu berarti semangat bagi Author-**

**.**

**-THE ONLY ONE REGRET-**

**(T.O.O.R)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : **The Journey

.

Suara kicauan-kicauan burung terdengar amat merdu di telinga. Aroma rumput pagi yang dapat melegakan nafas siapapun yang menghirupnya. Udara sejuk nan segar yang terasa dingin menerpa kulit.

Sayang, suasana pagi yang tenang di Konoha itu terusik oleh teriakkan keras sang Hokage wanita yang sepertinya tengah memaki beberapa bawahan-bawahan yang mungkin tak becus dalam melaksanakan tugasnya.

Di balik meja, terlihat Tsunade yang sedang memijit-mijit perlahan keningnya yang terasa sedikit pusing. Sedang di hadapannya terdapat lima orang shinobi berpenampilan identik dengan baju abu-abu mereka yang membuat mereka terlihat sebagai sebuah tim. Tidak seperti Tsunade yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan ekspresi marah, mereka (lima orang itu) tak dapat di baca ekspresinya karena wajah mereka tersembunyi di balik topeng (elang, harimau, kera, merpati dan singa) yang tengah mereka pakai.

"Sebenarnya apa yang di pikirkan bocah itu?" tanya Tsunade yang merasa kebingungan.

Kini Tsunade memutar kursinya menghadap lima orang di ruang itu. "Kalian ini _Anbu, _bagaimana bisa tak berhasil memaksanya kembali?" tanyanya setengah berteriak.

Salah satu dari lima anggota _Anbu_ yang berada di tengah melangkah maju.

"Maaf Tsunade-_sama_. Perberdaan kekuatan kami terlalu jauh. Dan juga dia tidak meninggallkan desa sendirian tapi ada Sasuke yang membantunya," ujar si anggota _Anbu_ yang menggunakan topeng kera itu.

*BRAKK*

Tsunade terkejut. Ia berdiri dengan cepat menyebabkan kursi dudukkan yang di pakainya kini telah terjatuh dan menyebabkan bunyi yang agak keras. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga memukul meja di depannya menandakan ia tak dapat lagi menahan emosinya.

"Sasuke?!" ujar Tsunade heran.

'Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa dia tinggal disini hanya untuk menghasut Naruto? Atau Naruto yang mengajaknya keluar desa? Apa sebenarnya tujuan mereka?'. Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam pikiran Tsunade. Merasa kebingungan sendiri, Tsunade mengalihkan pandangan wajahnya ke arah kanan. Disana berdiri seorang wanita muda yang membawa seekor babi. Sedari tadi ia selalu berada di belakang Tsunade dan sepertinya ia bertindak sebagai penasehat Hokage.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Shizune?" tanya Tsunade pada wanita bernama _Shizune_ itu.

"Maaf Tsunade-_sama_. Saya belum bisa menyimpulkan." Shizune memejamkan mata –berpikir. "Tapi sebaiknya anda bertanya pada murid anda?" ujarnya memberi saran.

"Hmm ... Baiklah," ujarnya.

Tsunade kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lima orang di depannya. "Kalian berdua cari Sakura dan kalian berdua kumpulkan semua anggota _Konoha 11 _yang ada di desa_. _Segera!" teriaknya pada empat orang lain yang kini sudah menghilang dan hanya menyisahkan si topeng kera.

Kini Tsunade sudah kembali duduk.

"Sebenarnya aku kecewa. Kau sudah aku percaya untuk melindungi Naruto dan juga mengawasi Sasuke. Kau gagal dalam melaksanakan kedua tugas itu," Tsunade memijit pelan keningnya. "Tapi aku akan memberimu kesempatan. Pimpinlah tim yang akan aku bentuk untuk melakukan pencarian terhadap mereka berdua dan pastikan kali ini jangan sampai gagal. Kalau gagal-"

Tsunade menahan sedikit kalimatnya. " –Naruto bisa dalam bahaya," tambahnya.

.

"Baik, Tsunade-_sama_."

.

.

* * *

**~The Only One Regret~**

.

.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat disana, Sasuke!" ajak Naruto yang sedang berdiri di sebuah dahan pohon besar yang berada di atas bukit. Dibawahnya terlihat sebuah desa yang tidak terlalu luas tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil. Tempat yang terlihat cocok untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka setelah perjalanan yang melelahkan semalam.

"Aku benar-benar lelah karena pertarungan semalam," keluh Naruto. "Kita akan lanjutkan perjalanan sore nanti," tambahnya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

Mereka pun lari menuruni bukit menuju desa di bawah.

Dalam waktu singkat mereka sampai di gerbang desa itu. Tak ada yang aneh ataupun mencurigakan disana. Aktifitas normal yang biasa di lakukan masyarakat sebuah desa seperti kegiatan jual-beli, beberapa orang yang mondar-mandir dan terkadang terlihat anak-anak kecil yang tengah asik bermain.

Merasa asing dengan daerah itu, Naruto tak tau harus menuju kemana untuk mencari tempat peristirahatan. Akan melelahkan apabila harus berputar-putar mencari tempat yang diinginkan tanpa informasi sama sekali, lalu Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya dengan beberapa orang yang lewat.

"Permisi paman, apa disini ada penginapan?" tanya Naruto pada seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah membawa cangkul di pundaknya. 'Petani?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Bukankah ini terlalu pagi untuk tidur, anak muda?" tanyanya keheranan.

"Iya. Tapi kami habis melakukan perjalanan semalaman, jadi kami harus mengistirahatkan tubuh terlebih dulu," jawab Naruto.

"Hm. Kalau begitu, ikuti jalan ini lalu belok ke kanan dan disana ada sebuah kedai makan sekaligus penginapan kecil," ujar pria paruh baya itu.

"Baik, terima kasih paman," jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum. Dan Naruto pun bergegas menuju arah yang di tunjuk pria tadi, sedang Sasuke masih terus mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sejak tadi Sasuke masih diam seribu kata. Ia masih terus memasang wajah gelisah meski tak disadari oleh Naruto. Ada yang coba Sasuke katakan tapi sepertinya dia belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya.

Sesampai di depan sebuah kedai yang di tunjuk oleh paman petani tadi, Naruto pun menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan."Huuh ... akhirnya bisa istirahat," ujar Naruto yang keningnya sudah dipenuhi peluh yang bercucuran.

Sedikit aneh memang jika di pagi hari yang sejuk Naruto malah bercucuran keringat. Tubuhnya yang sudah terbiasa bekerja keras itu tak mungkin kelelahan semudah itu. Tak berselang lama kemudian, tubuh Naruto seperti kehilangan keseimbangan. Berusaha berpegangan pada tiang terdekat tak dapat mempertahankan posisi berdirinya, Naruto pun jatuh berlutut.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Ti-tidak," suara Naruto hampir tak terdengar.

'Hinata-chan.' Nama itulah yang terpikirkan oleh Naruto saat itu. Pandangannya mulai berputar dan tampak buram. Tak dapat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya, Naruto pun jatuh tersungkur tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Memfokuskan pandangan mata biru langitnya yang masih terasa buram. Mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitar ruangan yang terasa asing baginya. 'Penginapan ya?' simpul-nya.

Naruto berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Tubuh itu terasa lebih berat dari biasanya. Dia mengangkat kedua tangan ke depan wajahnya. Memperhatikan kedua belah telapak tangannya, Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat kedua tangannya bergetar tanpa henti.

"Ada apa dengan tubuhku?" tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri.

Pertarungan dengan shinobi sekelas _Anbu_ semalam pasti menguras tenaga Naruto lebih dari yang ia pikirkan. Ditambah lagi dengan perutnya yang sudah lama kosong sejak kemarin pagi –hanya terisi sedikit porsi ramen.

"Aku harus mengisi perut kosong ini dulu," ujarnya.

Naruto pun berdiri perlahan berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang masih sempoyongan. Ia berjalan sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok agar tidak kembali roboh. Menuruni tangga dari lantai dua membutuhkan usaha lebih apalagi tanpa ada siapapun yang membantunya berjalan. 'Cih ... kemana kau Teme?' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Maaf bibi, aku pesan satu porsi makanan," ujar Naruto (yang kini sudah berada di kedai lantai satu) pada seorang wanita yang terlihat seumuran dengan gurunya, _Ero-sennin_.

"Baik-baik. Tunggu sebentar ya, Naruto". Mendengar namanya disebut oleh orang asing yang tak ia kenal di depannya membuat Naruto sedikit waspada. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke kantong kanan belakang tempat biasanya ia menyimpan kunai –bersiaga.

Setelah pesanan siap, bibi itupun menyodorkan makanan yang terlihat asing bagi Naruto –terlalu banyak sayuran di dalamnya.

"Tidak usah takut begitu, temanmu yang memberitahu dan sepertinya kau tak mengerti dengan kepopuleran-mu sendiri ya," ujar wanita paruh baya itu seraya tertawa ringan. Naruto sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa arti dari 'kepopuleran' yang dimaksud si bibi, Naruto celingak-celinguk tak jelas.

"Um ... populer ...?" tanya Naruto seraya menggaruk dagu-nya dengan telunjuk kanannya –masih tak mengerti.

"Iya, kau Uzumaki Naruto dari Konohagakure kan?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum. "Anakku selalu menceritakan sosokmu yang keren dan luar biasa saat perang," tambahnya.

"Jadi makanlah supaya tubuhmu kembali pulih. Sepertinya kau terlalu memaksakan diri hingga jatuh pingsan begitu."

Merasa sudah tak sopan atas tindakannya, Naruto pun meminta maaf dan segera melahap makanan yang tengah dihadapnya.

"Ittadakimasu," ucapnya memulai makan.

"Ngomong-ngomong bibi ingin menjodohkan kau dengan anak bibi, dia cantik dan baik, apa kau mau Naruto?" tanya wanita itu mencoba menawarkan sebuah perjodohan.

Naruto agak lama untuk memberi reaksi atas pertanyaan yang bisa dibilang sebuah lamaran tak langsung itu.

"Maaf bibi, aku sudah punya orang lain dan sekarang aku dalam perjalanan menemuinya," tolak Naruto berusaha sehalus mungkin.

Wajah bibi itu terlihat agak kecewa tapi kembali tersenyum. "Begitu ya, mau bagaimana lagi," ujarnya. "Wanita yang beruntung ya, sampai-sampai kau memaksakan diri hanya untuk menemuinya. Kalau boleh bibi tau, dia ada dimana?"

Naruto terkejut dengan pertanyaan bibi itu. Ia sendiri tak tau harus mengatakan apa, bisa-bisa dia di bilang gila jika ia mengatakan _'Alam Baka'_ sebagai jawabannya.

"Dia ada di tempat yang tak mungkin tercapai, hanya dengan perasaan kuat yang kumiliki-lah, aku yakin pasti ada jalan untuk menemuinya," ujar Naruto jujur.

Senyum si bibi semakin melebar mendengar jawaban yang penuh dengan keyakinan dari si Uzumaki di depannya.

_***DUARR***_

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara dentuman yang disusul teriakan-teriakan minta tolong yang sepertinya berasal dari penduduk desa setempat. Kaget mendengar ledakan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Naruto harus menghentikan aktifitas mengisi perutnya sejenak.

"Bibi, ledakan apa itu?"

Si bibi terlihat tak senang, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya para bandit liar sedang melakukan penjarahan lagi di pasar," ujarnya agak murung.

Naruto pun bergegas memaksakan dirinya berlari meskipun tubuhnya belum sepenuhnya pulih –masih gemetaran.

Diluar terlihat para penduduk tengah berlarian pontang-panting seraya membawa barang-barang dagangannya. "Toloong!" teriak diantaranya.

Setelah beberapa lama memperhatikan sekitar, mata Naruto menemukan sosok berbaju putih yang berada di atap sebuah rumah sedang membelakangi dirinya.

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto.

Sasuke hanya memutar kepalanya sedikit ke belakang dan menemukan Naruto-lah si pemanggil, Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke depan dan agaknya seperti sedang memperhatikan sesuatu. Naruto yang merasa dirinya tidak diindahkan kini melompat ke atap tepat di samping kanan Sasuke.

Pemandangan tak mengenakan sudah ada di hadapan mereka berdua. Sebuah pasar yang rasanya cukup luas itu kini sudah tak beraturan bentuknya, hampir tak ada kios penjual yang berdiri tegak karena sebagian besarnya telah roboh dan sebagian ada yang telah hangus terbakar. Menghancurkan mata pencaharian para penduduk, siapa yang berani-beraninya melakukan perbuatan kejam seperti itu?

Disana terlihat seorang yang berbadan besar dan tegap tengah menghancurkan secara membabi-buta dagangan-dagangan yang sudah tak dijaga lagi oleh penjualnya itu dengan sebuah palu besar yang dililit rantai-rantai kecil. Dan masih ada lima orang lainnya yang tubuhnya tampak tak terlalu besar tengah berlarian mondar-mandir secara bergantian mengambil, atau lebih tepatnya menjarah barang-barang berharga yang berserakan di sekitar pasar.

Tak suka dengan pemandangan yang tengah dilihatnya, Naruto memukul pundak rekan di sampingnya seraya berkata, "Kenapa kau tidak menghajar mereka, Sasuke?"

"Kenapa aku? Lagipula aku harus melindungi sesuatu," ujar Sasuke.

"Melindungi sesuatu? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Naruto yang tak mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, bukankah kau harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap mereka?" ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Kau ini."

Naruto pun langsung melompat turun. Baru beberapa meter ia berlari, kini ia sudah berdiri tepat di belakang si tubuh besar yang masih tampak mengamuk.

"Hentikan!" pinta Naruto, sayang sekali, permintaan baik-baik dari Naruto sama sekali tak digubris.

"Kalian semua! Berhenti!" teriak Naruto yang kini mendapat perhatian dari ke enam orang itu.

Si tubuh besar dan lima orang lainnya pun langsung menghetikan aktifitas penjarahan mereka. Merasa tersinggung karena aktifitasnya di ganggu oleh seorang bocah, si tubuh besar langsung menghantam tanah di depan Naruto dengan palu besar miliknya –mencoba menggertak.

"Apa yang kau inginkan bocah?" tanya si tubuh besar itu.

Suaranya yang terdengar keras dan berat menciptakan aura yang sangat sangar dan mampu menciutkan nyali siapapun yang memiliki mental lemah.

Naruto membuat segel tangan di depan wajahnya.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."_

Sebuah bayangan mirip Naruto muncul tepat di sampingnya. Naruto asli menjulurkan tangan kanan kepada kembarannya itu. Tanpa perintah apapun, bushin Naruto seperti sudah mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dengan menjulurkan kedua tangan di atas tangan Naruto yang asli, tangannya bergerak sesuai pola yang seharusnya dan terjadi sebuah putaran angin yang berbentuk semakin lama semakin padat –membentuk _Rasengan._

Melihat sesuatu yang mengancamnya, tanpa membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan jutsu-nya, dengan cepat si tubuh besar mengayunkan palu besarnya tepat ke arah _Rasengan_ yang belum sempurna terbentuk itu.

_***DUARR***_

Mau tak mau Naruto harus menghindari ayunan palu itu jika tak ingin terluka dan membiarkan _Rasengan_-nya gagal terbentuk. Naruto dan bunshinnya pun melompat mundur beberapa langkah untuk memberi jarak.

Tanpa aba-aba mereka berdua (Naruto dan bunshin) kembali mendekat dengan berlari ke sisi kanan-kiri si tubuh besar. Naruto asli yang mendekat dari arah kiri langsung melesatkan sebuah tendangan keras ke arah perut, namun tendangannya di tahan dengan palu besar. Melihat sisi kanan yang tak terlindungi bunshin Naruto mengarahkan pukulunnya tepat ke wajah si tubuh besar.

_***Slash*Slash*Pofft***_

Dua buah _shuriken_ tepat mengenai bunshin Naruto yang hampir menghajar wajah si tubuh besar dan menyebabkan bunshin itu menghilang.

_***Slash***_

Kali ini sebuah _kunai _melesat ke arah Naruto asli. Naruto pun menghindari _kunai_ itu dengan mudahnya. Sepertinya ke lima orang yang lainnya pun ikut membantu si tubuh besar dari belakang.

Salah satunya kini berlari menuju Naruto. Mereka pun terlibat pertarungan fisik, kekuatan serta kecepatan pukulannya terlihat seimbang. Ini disebabkan karena fisik Naruto yang sedang tidak fit. Menyebabkan penurunan yang signifikan terhadap kekuatan Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Sebuah pukulan mengarah tepat ke wajah Naruto, namun masih bisa di tangkis. Ia pun membalas dengan tendangan ke arah pinggang kanan lawannya.

_***DUAGH***_

Tendangan itu telak mengenai lawan fisik Naruto, menyebabkannya terlempar beberapa meter. Kemudian ke empat orang lainnya kini melompat dan mengelilingi Naruto di empat sisi.

_***Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu***_

Teriak ke empat orang itu disusul empat buah bola api raksasa yang menuju Naruto dari empat arah mata angin yang berbeda. Naruto pun langsung melompat setinggi mungkin untuk menghindarinya. Saat di udara, Naruto kembali mengeluarkan seorang bunshin. Kali ini dia membentuk sebuah _Rasengan _raksasa dan langsung mengarahkannya pada si tubuh besar dengan bantuan pijakkan dari bunshin-nya.

"_Oodama Rasengan"_, ujar Naruto.

_***BLARR***_

Sebuah ledakkan terjadi akibat benturan _Rasengan _dengan tanah. Si tubuh besar sempat menghindar dan tak terkena dampak serangan itu. Jarak pandan Naruto terbatasi oleh kepulan debu yang bertebaran akibat serangan tadi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola api raksasa kembali mengarah kepada Naruto. Ia pun melompat ke samping menghindari bola api itu seraya keluar dari kepulan debu yang menghalangi pandangannya. Namun sebuah batu berukuran sedang melesat cepat ke arahnya.

Naruto masih mencoba menghindar. Tapi kini pijakkan kakinya tak lagi seimbang, pandangannya mulai kembali tak jernih dan kepalanya terasa sedikit berputar.

_***DAGH***_

Meski berhasil melompat, batu itu melesat lebih cepat dari pergerakkan Naruto. Mengenai tepat lengan kanan Naruto, menyebabkan tubuh Naruto sedikit terputar dan akhirnya jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

"Aahh," ujarnya kesakitan.

Si tubuh besar berjalan mendekat ke Naruto yang tengah tergeletak. Ia menyiapkan palu besar itu di udara seakan ingin melakukan sebuah eksekusi.

"Hyaaaa," teriak si tubuh besar seraya mengayunkan palunya ke arah Naruto.

_*Chidori Nagashi*_

Sasuke pun dengan cepat melesat dengan pedang Kusanagi-nya tepat ke arah si tubuh besar. Ia pun menahannya dengan palu itu, namun Chidori menyambar palu besar itu serta rantai-rantainya dan menyebabkan aliran listrik kejut mengenai si tubuh besar dan membuatnya pingsan seketika.

Setelah berhasil melumpuhkan si besar, Sasuke pun langsung melakukan serangan selanjutnya.

"_Kage Shuriken no Jutsu," _ucap Sasuke. Sebuah shuriken kini berubah menjadi ratusan dan mengarah ke empat orang musuh yang masih tersisa.

Ketiga orang lain menghindar ke berbagai arah dan salah seorangnya melompat ke udara, kembali melakukan jutsu api miliknya. Kini sebuah api raksasa mengarah ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih belum bangkit. Sasuke tak membalas serangan itu dan lebih memilih membantu Naruto untuk menghindar.

"Ayo bangun Naruto," ujar Sasuke seraya membantu Naruto berdiri dan mengaitkan sebelah tangan Naruto di pundaknya.

"Hn"

Sasuke yang melihat bola itu semakin dekat, menggunakan _Sharingan _untuk menghidarinya. Dan mereka pun melompat, tapi sebuah benda yang terlihat seperti benang tipis yang tengah di bungkus plastik kecil terjatuh dari balik baju Sasuke.

"Gawat!" ujar Sasuke yang melihat benda bawaannya itu akan terbakar oleh bola api raksasa. Tapi ia tak bisa kembali untuk mengambilnya atau tubuhnya akan ikut terbakar bersama benda itu.

_***DUARR***_

Sebuah ledakkan kembali terjadi karena bola api tadi. Bersama dengannya benda tadi kini hilang menjadi asap.

"Akan aku akhiri ini, tunggu disini Naruto," ucap Sasuke yang tubuhnya kini sudah di kelilingi oleh perisai pelindung tak tertembus –Susano'o.

"Tunggu, jangan sampai membunuh siapapun," ujar Naruto yang terlihat agak khawatir.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan anggukkan.

Dengan _Sharingan_ yang masih aktif, Sasuke lari mengelilingi empat musuhnya dengan kecepatan tinggi seraya membentuk segel tangan.

"_Katon : Housenka no Jutsu." _Shuriken yang terbakar api-api kecil kini melesat dan mengelilingi ke empat orang itu, mereka tersudut ditengah. Tak bisa lari ke bawah maupun kesamping, satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan melompat ke atas.

Mereka yang tengah terkepung pun lompat secara bersamaan, namun di atas mereka sudah terlebih dahulu ada Sasuke yang tengah menggunakan Susano'o dan *TAP*.

Sasuke berhasil menangkap mereka sekaligus dengan tangan Susano'o-nya itu.

Dan terlihat di kejauhan Naruto tengah tersenyum puas dengan aksi rekan sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan ...

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak seorang gadis muda yang tengah terikat di sebuah kursi.

Suasana di ruangan itu terasa kelam karena gelap dan hanya ada beberapa lilin yang tak mampu menghilangkan kegelapan di dalam ruangan itu. Tak ada benda lain yang ada dalam ruangan yang terasa dingin itu, hanya sebuah kursi sang gadis dan sebuah pintu.

"Kenapa aku hidup, apa yang terjadi?" tanya si gadis kebingungan.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu di depannya.

"Aku tau kau ada disana, cepat tunjukkan wajahmu!" pinta si gadis memaksa.

_*KRIEK*KRIEK*_

Suara pintu yang tak bisa di buka dengan lancar karena tersendat, mungkin karena ini bangunan tua.

Muncullah seorang yang berpostur tubuh seperti seorang laki-laki dengan hampir sekujur tubuh dan wajah yang tertupi oleh perban.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria itu singkat.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?" tanya si gadis penasaran.

"Maaf aku tak bisa menunjukan siapa aku dan apa maksudku melakukan ini." Pria itu menahan sedikit kalimatnya.

"Tapi ... " ujarnya kembali memberi jeda.

"Akan ku beritahu setelah aku menghapus beberapa ingatanmu," tambah si pria.

Sang gadis membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan pria de hadapannya.

Pria itu pun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membuka sedikit perban pada mata kanannya. Menunjukkan mata yang tak asing bagi si gadis.

.

.

"_Sharingan_"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Update telat akhirnya selesai ... ! Gomen ya minna, kelamaan update akibat tugas yang lagi kejar tayang(?)

Arigatou readers yang udah nge-review fict kedua saya ini

.

Sekarang time to reply review ...

**naruhina love's** : sudah lanjut :D, review lagi ya

**uzumaki hinata** : sudah saya lanjutkan :), review ya

**guest 1** : maaf ya lama update-nya sudah lanjut :)

**Imink-chan** : sudah lanjut :D, review nya pliss

**guest 2 **: sudah nih, review ya

**amexki-chan gak log** : sekarang udah masuk cerita kok walopun masih awal-awal :d review lagi ya

**nyuga totong : **namanya lucu :d, sudah lanjut, review yah

.

Dan yg login akan saya balas di PM ya :D

Akhir kata : minna-san review nya! *teriak pake toa masjid*

.

.

**Nue Uzumaki** *Pofft*


End file.
